The present invention relates generally to a hand prosthesis and the like, and more particularly, to such a device as permits the hand to have a conformable grasp.
Many efforts have been made to construct a mechanical hand. Generally the mechanical hands heretofore known were specifically designed for use by amputees, although some have been designed for use in robotics, for example as end effectors. Initially, the amount of useful work which such artificial hands were capable of performing was seriously limited by their relative lack of strength. This problem was coupled with the fact that many artificial hands were incapable of producing independent finger movements necessary to duplicate the complex movements of a human hand.
Over the years, prosthetic hands have been developed with adequate strength components thereby enabling the hand to function in tasks where strength is important, for example, in holding open a door, or pulling up or down on a handle such as in carrying luggage or in closing an overhead garage door. Attempts at providing mechanical hands with sufficient dexterity to, for example, hold a pencil, hold a flower stem, turn the pages of a book, or grasp a needle resulted in a quite complicated mechanical hand, of the type which was subject to frequent repair and which was prohibitively expensive for most people.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved mechanical hand which provides the dexterity required for many applications, yet at the same time being dependable and relatively inexpensive.